


Snow

by Yulaty



Series: Sometime around midnight [2]
Category: JO1
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "เคยมีคนบอกว่า ที่เกาหลี ถ้ามีคนถามว่า ‘เห็นหิมะแรกไหม’ แปลว่ากำลังสารภาพรัก"
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Series: Sometime around midnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605538
Kudos: 1





	Snow

ในตอนที่ชิองพบ มาเมะฮาระ อิซเซย์กำลังนั่งกอดเข่าอยู่ริมหน้าต่าง ดวงตากลมโตทอดมองเหม่อผ่านกระจกใสออกไปยังด้านนอกที่ค่อย ๆ ถูกย้อมเป็นสีขาวทีละน้อยจากเกล็ดหิมะที่โปรยปรายใต้แสงสลัวของดวงจันทร์และหลอดไฟนีออนริบหรี่ ทิวทัศน์ที่ไม่มีอะไรน่าสนใจในความเห็นของชิอง ทว่าเขาก็รู้ดีว่าอิซเซย์ไม่ได้มองมันด้วยความสนใจ จึงเป็นคำถามอีกข้อที่ดังออกไปจากริมฝีปาก

"นอนไม่หลับเหรอ"

"อือ" คนอายุน้อยกว่าตอบรับสั้น ๆ ก่อนหันหน้ามาหา สายตาบอกตรงกันข้าม นอนไม่หลับหรือยังไม่อยากนอนกันแน่ นึกอยากถามอย่างนั้นต่อ แต่ก็กลับไม่รู้ว่าจะถามไปให้ได้อะไร ไม่ว่าอิซเซย์จะตอบแบบไหนออกมาเขาก็ไม่มีหนทางช่วยเหลือให้อยู่ดี ชิองลอบถอนหายใจให้กับความสามารถในการสร้างปฏิสัมพันธ์ของตัวเอง ขาก้าวไปทิ้งตัวบนโซฟาใกล้คนที่นั่งอยู่ก่อน ถ้าหากเป็นเรื่องความมั่นใจเขาอาจจะพอช่วยได้ แต่มากไปกว่านั้นคงต้องใช้เวลาคิดหาคำพูดที่ดีสักพักพร้อมกับที่ปล่อยให้ความเงียบปลอบประโลมบรรยากาศไปพลาง แต่แผนการนั้นก็เป็นอันต้องพังลงเมื่ออิซเซย์ส่งเสียงทัก

"ชิอง"

"หือ? "

"ปีก่อน ตอนที่มาอยู่ที่นี่เป็นยังไงบ้าง"

"ก็เรื่อย ๆ "

ทั้งที่มีโอกาสแล้ว แต่ไม่ทันไรวี่แววของจุดจบบทสนทนาก็เคลื่อนตัวมาอยู่ตรงหน้า ห่างออกไปแค่เอื้อมมือถึง ชิองหลุบตามองพื้น ก่อนจะเงยขึ้นมองคู่สนทนาอีกครั้งเมื่อนึกอะไรได้

"จะว่าไป..." เขาเกริ่นขึ้น ทบทวนบทสนทนาที่เคยเกิดขึ้นในอดีตในใจ "เคยมีคนบอกว่า ที่เกาหลี ถ้ามีคนถามว่า ‘เห็นหิมะแรกไหม’ แปลว่ากำลังสารภาพรัก"

"ต้องเป็นหิมะแรกเท่านั้นเหรอ" อิซเซย์ถาม น้ำเสียงเรียบเรื่อยเจือความสนใจ ชิองคิดต่อครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนตอบเสียงเบาด้วยความอ่อนใจกับคำตอบที่ตนเองมี "ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน"

ล้มเหลว  
อีกครั้ง

ยังดีที่อิซเซย์ไม่ได้แสดงสีหน้าผิดหวัง เพียงแค่เงียบไป จึงไม่ได้รู้สึกแย่มากเท่าไหร่ เราสองคนนั่งด้วยกันอยู่อย่างนั้น เวลาผ่านไปถึงไหนก็ไม่ได้ตระหนัก ชิองได้กลับมาสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริงอีกทีก็ตอนที่มืออุ่นแตะแขน

"หิมะเริ่มตกหนักอีกแล้ว" เด็กชายเอ่ยเสียงแผ่วราวกระซิบพร้อมเอนตัวเข้าใกล้ "ชิองเห็นไหม"

เสี้ยววินาทียืดออกยาวนานกว่าที่เป็นจริงเมื่อสบมองสายตาคู่ตรงหน้า คำศัพท์ทั้งสารบบละลายหายไป เหลือไว้เพียงความว่างเปล่า ชิองขยับปาก หากไม่ว่าจะพยายามแค่ไหนก็กลับพูดอะไรไม่ออกสักคำ

เป็นอิซเซย์ที่ทำลายความเงียบระหว่างเราลงอีกครั้งด้วยการลุกขึ้นยืน ยกมือขึ้นขยี้ตาเบา ๆ ก่อนหันกลับมาหา "ดึกมากแล้ว เราไปนอนกันเถอะ ขอบคุณที่มาคุยเป็นเพื่อนนะ"

"มาเมะ—" เขาโพล่งออกไปเมื่อหาเสียงของตัวเองเจอ อีกฝ่ายชะงักฝีเท้า หันขวับกลับมาหา "ครับ?"

อะไรสักอย่าง  
อะไรสักอย่างห้ามไม่ให้เขาตอบคำนั้นออกไป  
ชิองหายใจเข้าลึก ก่อนส่งยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ให้คู่สนทนา

"ราตรีสวัสดิ์"

"ราตรีสวัสดิ์ ชิอง" ว่าแล้วก็หายลับไปหลังประตู เห็นอย่างนั้นชิองก็พาตัวเองกลับเข้าห้องบ้าง ทิ้งร่างลงบนเตียง ข้างในหัวเล่นสถานการณ์เมื่อครู่ก่อนซ้ำไปมาขณะข่มตาหลับ

ไว้ครั้งหน้า ถ้าอิซเซย์ถามอีกครั้ง  
เขาจะตอบ

_ต่อให้มันจะไม่ใช่หิมะแรกก็ตาม_

—


End file.
